fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Driving Victors/Penguin Suit Cup
The Penguin Suit Cup is the 3rd cup in Mario Kart: Driving Victors. It features moderate courses that have now increased difficulty. Snowball Park First Race in Penguin Suit Cup Number of Laps: 3 The race starts with a sharp turn into the forest with a bunch of hills. Then you trick off of the Christmas tree's roots and enter the town. Then you start driving uphill while a ski lift brings the visitors up and later glide into a icy cavern (No Odyssey ice cave, sorry). Then you drive around a huge hole, which can also be a shortcut if you have a boost item. Now here comes the fun part. After exiting the cave, you drift onto a huge frozen road that is infested with freezies that..well, freeze you like in Double Dash. There are also penguins that act like the skating shy guys from GCN Sherbet Land. Then you drive back on the snow, dodging Snow Pokeys left and right while avoiding snow piles that slows you down. Then you drive on an ice bridge...well, what used to be an ice bridge. On Lap 2, it breaks into pieces, forcing you to jump from piece to piece or drive underwater. Two sharp turns later you'll be at the start/finish line. Retro Road Second Race in Penguin Suit Cup Number of Laps: 3 You start off on a grassy plain (1-1) by driving onto a road that U turns and leads to a ramp that follows by Goombas and pipes that block your way. Then you drive into a pipe that leads to the underground (1-2) where you go anti-gravity mode and dodge piranhas and sharp turns. Then you drive into another pipe leading to the mushrooms (1-3) where they act like the ones in WII Mushroom Gorge. Then you descend into a pipe underwater (2-2) where the path splits, but comes together while avoiding pixelated bloopers and cheep-cheeps. Finally, you enter Bowser's castle (8-4) where you make dozens of sharp turns. Then you engage in a series of jumps that can be glided over. After that, you exit the pipe and go back to the starting line. Did I mention everything is pixelated? Yes it is. Spiny Desert Third Race in Penguin Suit Cup Number of Laps: 3 The race starts with a sandy slope that requires you to dodge Pokeys and walls made of cactus's then you come across a giant sinkhole with a bendy Pokey. Falling in the sinkhole results in the Giant Cactus Plant eating you, forcing you to get Lakitu's help. Then you come across the first batch of Spinies in an oasis. You will also come across a giant tornado that will lift you up in the air. You will also lose any held items. You come across another batch of Spinies, but on small hills that can be tricked on. Then you pass some boost pads and a small sinkhole. Then you come across another Giant Cactus Plant with some Spinies. There is also a shortcut behind it, but is really risky. Then you enter a temple in anti-gravity and curve around sharp turns while dodging more Spinies. Then you split paths onto ramps, both with a spiny. Then you past a Conkdor (the birds from SM3DW) that try to peck you. Then you drive on sandfalls that lead to a giant pit. You drive underwater to an area with more Spinies and Conkdors. The small pyramid is a secret shortcut that leads to the end, but is very risky. Then you drive into some ruins that lead to another tornado. You come across the last batch of Spinies and end the lap. Sand Geysers also sprout from the ground and pillars fall. Yoshi Lake Fourth Race in Penguin Suit Cup Number of Laps: 3 Thiis yarned-filled course starts off with a curve around a few trees covering a mushroom-required shortcut. After turning left is a shallow pond of mini islands like Shy Guy Beach which leads to another plain path. You dive into the main part of the lake with a yoshi egg in the middle which has a shortcut inside. After that is a trail that leads to another part with boost pads which takes you to a cliffside portion. Then you drive on an anti-gravity bridge inspired by Dino Dino Jungle. You drive back on the road which has a tall tree with roots that can be used as ramps to perform tricks. You then drive into a river with ramps and high currents. Be careful as there is a piece of the river that doesn't have a guardrail on it. Then you enter a cave with two paths, one is long and has water geysers and the oter is short but requires a mushroom. When you exit, you bounce on some mushrooms and return to the staring/finish line. Rock Candy Mines Final Race in Penguin Suit Cup Number of Laps: 2 Layout: After starting the race, you drive on the mountainside for a while before you dodge some Fuzzies and enter the "bowels" of the mountain. You'll make another turn and avoid Swoopers (Mario version of bats) and a huge hole on the side. Then you'll avoid running into the Bob-Ombs as you choose two paths. One is longer and basic and the other has item boxes and a ramp. Then you drive down a huge downhill anti-gravity style onto a ramp. The Bone Coaster is there for decorations cause why the f**k not? Then you drive around the poison lake and drive into the deepest part of the mountain. Inside are some Light blocks that brighten up a path while others...don't work. There's a large hole on the side of the road and it's easy to fall off...so don't. Then the path goes up to another brighter, yet dark part of the mountain where you make sharp turns on a road that constantly moves part of the road up and down and left to right. Those who stay on the top part can collect coins but if you fall off, you'll take a longer path. Then you exit the cave to see sunlight and a few spike balls rolling down the mountain. There are ramps and a glider ramp that both lead to the end of the track. Category:Subpages Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Cups